6/1 Attacks
The 6/1 attacks was a series of four exploit attacks performed on four airline flights notably Air Attica, Flya, JetÉire, and Canyon Airways, all on the same day in 2013 done by some unknown exploiters, ex-LeMonde employees who were anonymous passengers on all four flights. Air Attica Air Attica started first, and on takeoff their plane basically fell to bits. Being the first time they used their Dash 8 Q400 and as well as the first flight of the year it was certainly a bit of a letdown and small investigations as to what happened were about to take place. Word slowly spread and it was clear that on that night, an hour before the JÉ flight and five minutes before the Flya flight the AA flight had crashed. What was worse was that the pilot, copilot and hijacker (a LeMonde ex-employee) had committed suicide on the flight. A nasty business indeed. Flya Five minutes later, a Flya plane registered SX-HSB (B738) took off from Zaknythos. A bomb had been placed in the aircraft by a LeMonde ex-employee. Shortly after takeoff, the aircraft exploded while passing over the crowd and barrelled into the crowd, killing 60 and injuring 18. Two later died of their injuries. This was a big blow to Flya and Air Attica. JetÉire Since JÉ wanted to be on the safe side and since it was the first flight of the year, JÉ didn't pay much attention as to what happened. Crashes were usually a one off anyway. So, it being the first flight of the year JÉ were proud of that, and with an amazing year planned ahead of them it was certainly the base of most things. Many players turned up and the flight, despite a minor 2 minute delay took off with no major set backs and all was normal. The distance from Galway to Mayford was roughly 3/4 mins and the passengers prepared for the flight ahead of them. The plane was in the air, flying to Mayford. All seemed fine and a casual conversation was going on between the HR's and the passengers. It was really looking quite a flight. Certainly, I was impressed. Then roughly mid-way into the flight, just after Fatpop (DarkBeastz) teleported on the plane after multiple attempts, to be ready for serving, the passengers who were excited looked out the window and saw an explosion. The 'alarms' of "OMG!!!" sounded and it was looking quite a situation. Passengers and crew were freaking out as the right wing and the economy section of the plane slowly began to fall to pieces with constant explosions coming and going. The situation was being delt clearly and the pilot, Cattp was not in the need for turning back as a result of instinct, which you can't blame. He continued flying the plane in desperate hope he and his terrified passengers would make it safely on the runway to Mayford before it was all over. As parts were constantly being deleted the plane sped up (less bricks = more speed) and Cattp was becoming worried he wouldn't slow down in time for a safe landing. The explosions and deletions kept on occurring, by now about 9 passengers were dead, strewn off their seats into the cold, Irish air that lay beneath them. Fortunately, Cattp spotted the runway and began making preparations for an emergency landing when there was one single explosion. This one, brought down the plane. The plane suddenly began to fall out of the sky and the captain could only stare helplessly as he watched he and his passengers fall to their deaths. Unfortunately all 23 lives were lost onboard that flight. The reason? A LeMonde ex-employee. Canyon Airways Later on, Canyon Airways were showing their new Airbus A330 and that was crashed, by coincendence. The wings were torn off and the plane fell out the sky as crowds watched unbearfully on the ground their shining new plane fall from the sky in a cloud of smoke. A body with a LeMonde badge was found in the wreckage. Investigation JÉ, being the main one that was hit during this attack, now called 6/1 was the lead investigator into who done it and why. They got to a conclusion several months later and it was infact (not naming) someone in the economy section, who was silent and ex-LeMonde, and with tests being conducted proved his position and ease to do it. JÉ managed to get flights put in about a week later and seriously toughened admins and security. HR's were now mostly unable to get admin and that angered many. However they stayed calm and JÉ was fine. Air Attica was badly damaged in the crash as it had lost a lot - two planes, 65 people. LeMonde was found to have had something to do about the attacks, notably because of Air Attica. Unlike JÉ, Air Attica was scarred by the crash, with all but one international route closing. They are recovering from this shock. Many will remember 6/1/13, the day that shook Robloxian aviation. Category:Air Disaster